ai-no-namida
by Sakurazuka Lilly
Summary: The-end-of-the-war-has-come.-K/F


**Ai no Namida **

by: Lilly 

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fuuma (as much as I'd like to *wink*), Kamui, nor any other X/1999 character nor the series. X/1999 belongs to *heart-eyed* CLAMP. The lyrics of the song "Tears" belong to Yoshiki and X-Japan. 

**Author's Note**: This is a short fanfic I wrote after hearing over and over the song "Tears" by X-Japan, XD. If you totally hate yaoi and shounen-ai (gay) couples then don't even start reading this because it's a totally shounen-ai story. As for the rest who don't mind reading it please R/R. BTW the title meaning is "Tears of Love" or at least I want it to mean that. XD 

* * *

_LONELINESS YOUR SILENT WHISPER  
FILLS A RIVER OF TEARS  
THROUGH THE NIGHT_

Kamui stood in the middle of the slaughter, the cool, evening rain falling over his body. What happened that day had been a slaughter, not a battle. Only a few on both sides were still able to stand, or even to breathe. And before him lay the motionless body of his beloved. He knelt before him, tears running down his face. He stroked his cheek, whispering his name, "Fuuma...". Kamui had succeeded in saving humanity, but he'd failed in saving all the people he loved: his mother, Fuuma's parents, Kotori, Fuuma... _Why Fuuma?_ was the thought that crossed him mind, every single day since he'd chosen to become a Ten no Ryu. 

_MEMORY YOU NEVER LET ME CRY  
AND YOU, YOU NEVER SAID GOOD-BYE_

Kamui pulled Fuuma's body closer to him, and hiding his face in Fuuma's chest he cried all he hadn't cried all these years. He cried for his mother, for Kotori, for his fellow Ten no Ryu who lay dead on the ground, even for the Chi no Ryu who had also died. But most of all he cried for Fuuma, the only person he'd ever loved. _Why him? Why couldn't I bring his old self back? How did I dare kill him? I only wanted all of this to end so we could both be together again..._

_SOMETIMES OUR TEARS BLINDED THE LOVE  
WE LOST OUR DREAMS ALONG THE WAY_

_Fuuma, didn't you ever see how much I loved you? Didn't you feel the same way for me? You could have killed me many times, but you didn't. You granted people's wishes but why not your own? Or did you stop wishing when you became my nemesis?_ Kamui's tears were unable to stop, they ran like an unstopable flow, mixing with the rain. He looked around, everyone had forgotten their dreams in this war. The sweet Yuzuriha, the beautiful Karen, the bright Seiichirou, the genki Sorata, the quiet Arashi, the hurt and betrayed Subaru, because they all knew that the only thing that mattered was to save the humankind. But not Kamui, in heart his only wish had been to bring his old friend Fuuma back, a dream now impossible to become real. 

_BUT I NEVER THOUGHT YOU'D TRADE YOUR  
SOUL TO THE FATES  
NEVER THOUGHT YOU'D LEAVE ME ALONE_

_Why did destiny had to choose you Fuuma, out of all, to become my Twin Star, my enemy, my nemesis? We should have been together forever. I should have never chosen to fight in this war. We were only puppets of destiny. Would this have happened if I'd chosen to be on the Chi no Ryu's side? Would Kotori still be alive? Would you still be alive? But no, we'd still be destinied to be enemies, to never be able to be together. _Kamui removed a hair lock that had fallen over Fuuma's closed eyes. Such beautiful eyes that would never open again, never look up at Kamui again. 

_TIME THROUGH THE RAIN HAS SET ME FREE  
SANDS OF TIME WILL KEEP YOUR MEMORY_

Kamui tried to stand up, but found himself unable to do, his knees gave out and he fell down on his knees again. He closed his eyes for a moment. _Fuuma, how will I ever forget you? How will I live without you? I can't go on, not without you, without Kotori, I don't want to be alone. I want to be with you._

_LOVE EVERLASTING FADES AWAY  
ALIVE WITHIN YOUR BEATLESS HEART  
DRY YOUR TEARS WITH LOVE_

_Fuuma, aishiteru. I'll love you forever. How I wish that I had told you I loved you. I can't live knowing I was the cause of your death. _Kamui placed one hand over Fuuma's chest, just where his heart had been beating a few hours ago. He closed the short distance between his face and Fuuma's and kissed his cold, unmoving lips. _Aishiteru, Monou Fuuma..._

*** *** *** 

Kamui woke up with a start, his breathing hard and fast. He looked to the place on the bed besides him seeing Fuuma sleeping soundly. Kamui softly stroked his cheek with the back of hand, making Fuuma softly sigh. He woke up and looked up a Kamui's face with confusion. "Daijoubu?". "I'm alright. I just had a nightmare." Fuuma pulled Kamui closer to him and brushed his hair away from those innocent violet eyes. "Don't worry about Kamui, we're here together, and I'll never leave your side. Aishiteru." he softly kissed Kamui's soft, warm lips. Kamui kissed back and snuggled closer to Fuuma. "Aishiteru..." Kamui whispered, slowly falling back to sleep again in the safety and warmth of his lover's embrace. 

* * *

**A/N**: Wheeeeee!!!!!!! My first X fanfic ever!!!! Was it too corny? Was Kamui too OOC? Why am I such a sucker for corny, romantic endings? Oh well, please, pretty please R/R. 


End file.
